


As you give I collect

by AbbySomething



Category: Samurai Jack (Cartoon)
Genre: Consensual Kink, M/M, V O R E, consensual vore, tasty tasty samurai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 19:16:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14171688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbbySomething/pseuds/AbbySomething
Summary: Jack knows Aku wants something more.





	As you give I collect

**Author's Note:**

> im just giving this fandom what it wants

Jack knows he is by no means an ignorant man. His knowledge of things in this future is lackluster for certain, but he has always been good with picking up cues from others about cultures, customs, or even personalities. It’s what had helped him keep a level head in this strange new world, rather than losing himself to his confusion or despair.    
  
Even before he’d started his relationship with Aku, he’d noticed a certain  _ trend _ with the demon, besides the whole “trying to kill each other” bit. Aku was a willing slave to his own emotional needs and wants, to a degree, and before he and Jack had begun dating he’d never made an attempt to  _ hide _ his emotional expressions. Even if they were mainly contempt and rage before all this.    
  
But now he knows Aku holds himself back, but for what? Because he thinks it will somehow make Jack like him more? Well, perhaps the parts of himself that still sought sadistic satisfaction and to murder or conquer as he wished, but not his other emotions.    
  
It began to crawl around in his brain not too long after he had moved in with Aku and some months into their bedroom activities, fueled by the times Aku took nips at his skin or eyed him hungrily in a way that ran deeper than sexual desire. Though, obviously, the signs had been there long before then: many of Jack’s near-deaths had involved Aku trying to do such a thing.    
  
And now he is sure they are at a point where they would both be comfortable bringing this up. Yet Aku has not, and Jack decides to take that step for him. It is surely what any good partner would do for the one they cared about.    
  
So it starts, one night, when Aku is kissing along his neck and drawing his claws under Jack’s gi, and Jack turns to whisper to him, “Does my taste please you?”   
  
Aku growls in a humored way against his skin, “Like a fine delicacy. There are times when I think I will never get enough of it.”   
  
Jack strokes his hand down Aku’s back, prompting, “And if you were to not restrain yourself?”   
  
Aku lifts his head to leer down at Jack, his teeth and fangs glistening.    
  
“Then I would be the wolf of those old fairytales, and eat you up!” He lets out a loud, sharp laugh.   
  
But Jack keeps a straight face, bringing his hand up to Aku’s shoulder.    
  
“And if I were to say I would let you?”    
  
Aku stops, making a short noise of shock, then looks down at Jack with wide eyes. He’s silent for a long minute, but Jack holds steady to let the demon know he’s quite serious.    
  
“It is impossible for you to be serious!” Aku finally says, “You are playing a prank, or this is...some kind of test.” Now he looks a little worried, and he sits back onto Jack.    
  
“How many times have you tried to do so when we fought?” Jack calls him out, “Ten? A dozen times? You clearly have some sort of fascination with it.”   
  
Aku looks away, horns drooping a bit and he starts to resemble a puppy that’s been shamed for doing something bad.    
  
“I am the one offering now,” Jack clarifies, “If that is something you still want.”   
  
Aku looks back at him, a little less worried, then slowly perks back up.    
  
“You are...certain?”   
  
Jack smiles and gives him a firm nod.    
  
Aku’s eyes light up, and he licks a serpentine green tongue over his fangs, eyeing Jack eagerly.    
  
“ _ Yesss _ , your flesh is so wonderfully tasty,” he starts to move backwards, until he’s at Jack’s feet, “And now…”   
  
He grabs Jack’s ankles and lets out a cackle, “My plan has finally succeeded! Goodbye, samurai!”    
  
Jack realizes too late that this whole relationship has been nothing more than a ploy to fulfill Aku’s fetish and thus his own demise. He let out a cry of “NOOOOOOO” as Aku eats him whole.    
  
Fucking rip samurai jack   
Anyway happy april 1 FOOOOOOOLs


End file.
